harem_vxfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
This is just a copy paste from the Word document attached to the game. This is done mainly for convenience purposes, and some grammatical mistakes might be corrected. This is from the V2c4m3 version. However it is valid to the V2c7m8 version. Without further ado, the copied walkthrough. Introduction Select the options you wish and name the main character, default name of Ralph. Ralph's story starts in his homeland, where he was born to noble family of prestige and status. He was loved by many and his popularity and power second only to the king. Needless to say the king wasn’t too comfortable with that. He sent Ralph to an unwinnable battle and had him charged with incompetence and treason. From there some bribes were made and Ralph was stripped of rank, title, and land. The king then started a war with another country, who before losing their mages sacrificed themselves to cursed their conqueror’s women to become barren. Your country weakened to the point that it couldn't even take another countries women. The king then had to contract anyone willing to go out into distant lands to bring back women, He offered a reward of land, title, and wealth. Ralph seeing his chance uses the last of his coin to hire some men and get a ship and set out. His ship was hit by a fierce storm and the ship wrecked and his men presumably killed. Ralph manages to survive and enter a cave that has some good furnishings but that will be found out as to why that's so in a little bit. Not noticing the skeleton in bed Ralph passes out. As he passed out he placed his hand on a ring called the "Id Ring". In his sleep an angel speaks to him and explains the rings powers particularly its power over women. Ralph now has all that he needs to bring back women as willing slaves without an army. Chapter 1 Ralph wakes up in the island hideout. Explore the immediate aria by going towards the bookshelf to get a basic rundown of this land and its history. Next go to the store room near the dungeon. Ralph will replace his waterlogged close and grab a serviceable short sword some potions and a bag of containing 1,000 gold there is also a round shield that isn't mentioned. The short sword grants a +10 to attack, the round shield gives a +3 to defense and the Casual Clothes give a plus 1 to defense. Update: the shield appears to have been removed at some point, it is no longer present in version c7m~. Now check the dungeon. The key is in the door and will serve anyone who wishes to capture someone and hold them. Now head to the Kitchen to get some real basic rations and a meal into Ralph's stomach. I know I can't do much of anything when I'm hungry.... I'll be tight back I need to make some top ramen... -.- Leave the Hideout and use the boat by pressing the action button (SPACE, ENTER, or Z) to go to the shore. There will be a woman on the beach. Her name is Donna and she's basically a gimme slave as there isn't any real challenge or process to get her into the harem. During the conversation you'll have a choice of Trick Her or Seduce Her. The choice relates to how the game progresses and how Ralph will treat the girls as well as influence their behavior. Blue choices increase Ethos and put Ralph on the Good Path while Red choices decrees Ethos and put him on the Dark Path. The choice between the two is yours. After the Scene Donna is yours. Donna is a Healer and can join the Battle Party. To be clear Donna is not a Mage. Mages in the world that Harem takes place in commune with spirits, usually Elemental, and these communications and contracts leave marks on their bodies. Healers harness their own life energy to heal those around them. Continue to the south to enter Donna's home town. Not far from the entrance the party will encounter another woman in an introduction CG. These will be common place when introducing a new potential slave. Samantha is visiting the village to sing. The fishing village is pooling their money together to pay Samantha though to be honest she's a total bitch. Enter the Tavern and try to speak to Samantha. The bouncer will stop Ralph and tell him to step back. Donna knows the person that takes Samantha back to the main land and can put in a word to get Ralph to take her back instead so you can Find a Way to Kidnap Her. Ralph can also find a way to Arrange a Private Meeting. After the given scene Samantha will be your and be part of the Harem. Samantha is a Singer and can join the Battle Party. She can sing to either enhance the abilities of her allies of cripple her foes; which skill you get depends on path. You will be moved back to the Hideout. Speak to Donna for a scene and a new skill for Donna. Speak to her again and there will be something on her mind. Ralph will ask her what's wrong and she will say it's nothing but Ralph will press the issue. Donna will say that the boat you used to get to the fishing village belonged to her lousy husband and asks if you can find him. You can select Yes or No. Donna has no intention of returning to him and Ralph doesn’t intend to let them go. Before heading out speak to Samantha now for a scene where she and Donna are arguing. The argument is getting out of hand and you can choose to Figure Out a Compromise or Let Them Work It Out Themselves. After the scene Samantha is running the day-to-day things in the harem. Speak to Samantha again to get more information on Rata and its relation to the Celeean colonies. As you try to leave the Hideout a scene will happen where Donna and Samantha are in bed with Ralph. With no one even close to either Donna's or Samantha's level of beauty in the fishing village it's time to go to the main land. Leave the Hideout again and investigate the skeleton on the beach. It's the remains of Donna's husband. She asks if you can bury him. The overall Ethos change will determine if he agrees or not. Use the Boat to travel north and enter the main land.